That time Hook got drunk and tried to light fireworks
by spot1073
Summary: It's the 4th of July in Storybrooke and David and Hook decide to celebrate but it doesn't go as planned... Just a one-shot fluff piece for the 4th, enjoy and don't forget to review!


Captain Hook was sitting at the bar in Granny's having his usual Friday night rum when he heard his name yelled from across the diner.

"Hooook!" It was David.

"Ay-ay mate!" Hook called back, "How is this delightful night going for you?"

"Oh, fine" David sat down next to him and ordered a water which to Hook sounded incredibly _borinngg_.

"So," David continued, "Guess what I just learned from Emma?"

"How fantastic I look without a shirt on?"

"Ew, no man, gross! She's my _daughter.__" _

"Well it's true."

"Ugh." David rolled his eyes and continued, "I learned that today is a holiday known to this strange world as 'The 4th of July'" Hook didn't understand quite why this was something that they should care about but he let David continue:

"It's the celebration of when America won its freedom from Briton!" He sounded way too excited about all of this.

"Amerric?" Hook slurred, he may have been slightly drunk. "What the hell is that?"

"Apparently it's where we live," David shrugged.

"Okay?" Hook honestly didn't care, "Sooooo?"

"Well, it turns out that this 4th thing is traditionally celebrated with fireworks!" David's excitement was now contagious, plus, like, _fireworks_! Hook could feel a drunk smile spreading across his face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's light some fireworks?" David grinned

"LET'S LIGHT SOME FIREWORKS!" Hook practically jumped out of his chair, which would have been graceful if he wasn't drunk, but he was, so he ended up on the floor.

…..

The a bell jingled as Hook and David entered Gold's shop, completely ignoring the large "Closed" sign posted on the door. This may not have been the best idea though since they immediately got front row to a full on Rumbelle make out session. David tried to politely look away, Hook just gagged and hearing him, the two broke apart. Belle gasped looking mortified, Rumple couldn't have cared less.

"Can I help you two with something?" He asked lazily.

"Yeah," David spoke up since Hook was still fake gagging over what they had just witnessed. "We need some fireworks."

"Really?" Rumple rolled his eyes, "you interrupted us for _fireworks?__"_

"Duhh," Hook slurred, finally almost able to speak again. "We need them for Ameicc."

"Umm, excuse me?"

"America, it's the name of the piece of this world that we live in," David explained. "Today is a holiday for them that involves fireworks and Hook and I thought it would be nice to have some for Storybrooke."

"And you expect _me _to supply them for you? What is going to happen to you people when I'm not around anymore, you'll-"

"Oh, Rumple, _please_" Belle recovering her composure cut him off. "Fireworks would be so lovely!"

"Fine." Rumple softened, knowing it was something Belle wanted. He snapped his fingers and a large box appeared on the counter, filled with fireworks.

"Why thank you my dearest imp," Hook bowed.

"Better not let him get too close when you light them," Rumple advised David. "With all that alcohol he'll go up faster than any of those fireworks could." David just laughed and thanked him again for the fireworks before taking the box and practically dragging Hook out of there.

….…..

A little later on they had managed to get everyone in Storybrooke out sitting in the park to watch the show. The only problem was that neither Hook nor David had ever actually used fireworks before, but how hard could it be really? So, Hook picked one up, light it and threw it into the night sky, hoping for the best. He didn't get it. The unexploded firework sailed up above their heads and landed back on the ground. It _did _explode but hardly enough to scorch the ground, no where near what Hook had been expecting. So he tried again. And again. And again while David just stood there looking dissapointed.

"Hook?" It was Emma, walking towards them, "what the hell is going on? You dragged us all up here for a fireworks show and, well, I'm not seeing any fireworks."

"Yeah, sorry about that love but you see we just can't figure out how." Hook held up one of his failed attempts to prove it. Emma just rolled her eyes and grabbed the lighter out of Hook's hand and a new firework out of the box and lit it. It went off perfectly, soaring into the night sky and exploded in a shower of purple and blue. They heard gasps from the on lookers.

"That," Hook wrapped his arms around Emma and ignoring David's cries of "She's still my daughter!", murmured "was extremely hot." Emma smiled.

"I know."


End file.
